fairy tail's war at it's END
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: the war of alvarez and fiore is over, what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1 intro to ene

**hello people,**

 **to be honest i don't think anyone likes my stories so i wanna try something new and can you guys give me any suggestions? cause that would really be helpful.**

 **thanks and now i'm gonna start this story.**

 **by the way i have not read the last 10 chapters of fairy tail so please don't judge what i do in today's fanfic**

* * *

the bloody war of Alverez and fiora had finally came to an end, so much land had been destroyed, so much blood had been shattered and so many secrets had been explored such as the relationship of the dragneel brothers, but after all thats happened, all the pain that has been caused, fairy tail still managed to keep a smile on there faces as they knew that it was over and they had won.

the war ended on the death of both acnologia and zeref, it was unbelievable almost like all the evil was wiped out of the world in less than a day just by one man, he is known as natsu dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, zerefs little brother, END, the son of igneel and out of all of these he mostly excepts that he is fairy tail's protector.

the members of fairy tail was recovering from the battle, most of them was happy however some was in shock, most of the guild was putting the guild hall back together, "hay luce how about after everything is back to normal me and you go on a mission together" said natsu, "just the two of us? sure" said lucy, "so natsu when are you and gray gonna sit down and talk properly about the demon thing?" asked happy, "i don't...know" said natsu.

straight after he said this, gray and erza walked in, it is true gray and natsu have not spoken properly on how they feel about it so it became a heavy atmosphere, even though they have not spoken properly, it was obvious gray did not hate nor blame him for being END but still, to natsu knowing gray promised to his own father that he would kill END in over words natsu himself, it made natsu really unsure and paranoid,

"gray" said natsu looking right at him, natsu stood up and walked right in front of him, then natsu smiled, "welcome home" natsu said, "thanks satin" said gray and they smiled, "gray i don't mean to break up a heart warming reunion of friendship but your clothes" said cana being the only one drinking at the moment, "talk about ruin a good moment" said levy.

and so gray went on a hunt for his clothes, natsu felt more at ease somehow knowing he could be himself, "hay erza what you gonna do now the war is over?" asked lucy, "i think i'm gonna go spend some more time with jellal, i mean it's rare to see him, i'll be with his little guild for about two weeks" said erza, "really? when ya leaving titania?" asked gajeel who was towering over levy to make her feel smaller then she really is.

"tomorrow so that gives me time to help you lot" said erza, "are you thinking about...leaving the guild?" asked lucy, "maybe i am not to sure yet, i hope not but it would be a new start" said erza.

everyone heard a loud clap and they turned to it's source, "who's gonna be the next guild master?" asked pantherlilly, everyone looked unsure, "lets do a vote, we all get to write a name and we will let it last until tomorrow and then we will count it up" said mirajane, "good idea" said lisanna, "that is a manly idea" said elfman.

* * *

thats the end, it was more a text but i might continue it, so what do you guys think? was it good? and who do you think should be the next guild master? you guys are welcomed to give me suggestions as i haven't got a clear idea just yet.

thanks for reading :)


	2. Note

Hello guys do you think I should continue?

Be completely honest.

And if so does anyone have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 2 plans

Hello guys, thanks for your comments there really appreciated so here is part two

* * *

Who would be the next guild leader? That was a good question indeed as makarov was dead and the best option would be erza but everyone was a bit concerned about her leaving.

They shortly did a vote and the winner was to be announced tomorrow, "come on guys lets go to Lucy's and celebrate" said erza, "aye" came the familiar voice of happy, lucy complained a little but eventually gave in and a big party took place in her room, it lasted most the night and then most people went to bed leaving erza, lucy and natsu up.

"I can't believe it's over, we defeated the most evil people in history" said lucy, "yeah it's incredible, I heard the two of you are going on a mission tommorow? " erza asked, "yeah a long mission to find Aquarius" said lucy happily, "when you've done that mission, what do you plan on doing next? ". Erza Asked.

Natdu grinned widely, "return to the guild of course" nastu smiled, They shortly fell asleep and the next day came by quicker then expected.

It reached 8AM and the first to rise was the scarlet Angel, she got up and went into Lucy's bathroom, she ran the tap letting the warm water flow ever so calmly, erza then locked thedoor, after the bath as full, erza turned the tap off and got in.

Once she finished she equipped into her heart kreuz armour and brushed her long scarlet hair, erza went out of the bathroom and left the house seeing gray sitting on Lucy's roof, "see ya around erza" he said looking down on her, "the same to you, remember Juvia is Still waiting her anwser" said erza, "yeah I know,... bye" said geay, erza smiled and waved.

After her meeting with gray she continued on her way to the front of the fairy tail guild where she was meeting crime sorciere.

Erza arrived at the guild and there stood the people who was no longer hated by the world, more like loved now, "ready? " jellal asked noticing erza, "yeah" erza said, "finally another girl to hang with" said angel, "soooo... master what first? " asked cobra, after the games crime sorciere was welcomed to become a legal guild and so crime sorciere chose jellal as their master.

"We need to go to the south of Fiore, are mission is to take out the remaining demons left from the books of zeref, however natsu is not to be bothered" said jellal, and so crime sorciere was off.

* * *

-Lucy's apartment-

At 12 everyone was up and they was heading to the guild hall, most the members are already there and they crowded the stage which held mirajane.

"Now everyone is here I have an important announcement, fairy tails 9th master who will run fairy tail and lead them through hard and easy times is... gray fullbuster" said mirajane a smile on her face like always.

Gray was more then shocked, he couldn't believe his ears, "me? As the master? " Asked gray, Mira nodded, "don't worry you'll do great" natsu said approving of the guilds vote, "now go up there you frickin ice brain stripper" natsu ordered.

Gray nodded and joint Mira on stage, he stayed quiet for a second and then started a short speech, "threw all that's happened, fairy tail have held hands and stayed strong, even at Impossible times we still held a smile on our faces, master makarovs death along with master mavis' deaths did not make us weaker... it made us stronger, which is why I am adding a 4th rule to are 3rules we have, number 4 no matter what events occur, fairy tail members will always have there backs for one another even if it turns out that a member betrayed, every one gets a second chance and I except to become the 9th master of this great guild" said gray.

"Jeez that was cheesy, your becoming soft gray" said natsu, "shut it fire demon" gray replied, "well it seems erza went earlier, luce lets get going" natsu smiled, "yeah bye everyone" lucy said and the guild said there byes for now.

Natsu and lucy got on a train and so there journey began, "why didn't you say bye natsu?" asked lucy, "same reason erza didn't, because no matter what even if we join another guild, we will see those guys again" said natsu sickly, "wow you save the entire world and then gets beaten by a train" lucy said laughing slightly.

* * *

-with Juvia and gray-

As the guild had yet another party to celebrate there new master, Gray led Juvia out into the 2nd floor of the guild where no one was, "Juvia do you remember when I told you after the war I'd give you my anwser? " asked gray, "of course Juvia remembers everything about gray-sama" said Juvia.

Gray looked down, "Juvia never do what you did on the field with invel yura ever again, if you died, the rest of my heart would break down, I cannot lose you! " said Gray, "gray-sama? " Juvia questioned, "my anwser is that I love you Juvia" said gray, Juvia turned quiet taking his words in and then she squashed his lungs out in a big bear hug, "Juvia feels the same way gray-sama" said Juvia, "yeah... I know" said gray and he smiled.

Juvia really meant alot to him, he may not show it much but he loves her alot more thenhe could say, it was an uncontrollable love which would last for eternity.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, thank you all for the reviews.


End file.
